


Interview

by Ashpelt



Series: Professor Hamada [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashpelt/pseuds/Ashpelt
Summary: The wizard’s eyes twinkled.Twinkled, what even. “I believe you are getting the Muggle world mixed up with the Magical one, Mr. Hamada. Though most schools prefer those with more experience in their subject, the only real requirement is taking the NEWT for the subject and getting an O- both of which makes you a perfectly eligible candidate.”





	Interview

"This is a surprise." Hiro said when it seemed like the other was waiting for him to start their conversation. And really it had been, given he had been relaxing with Aunt Cass and Mochi during on of his self-designated 'off' times.

The man, whom Hiro had immediately called Gandalf when they met (to be fair they had been watching Lord of the Rings, it being part of their movie marathons that started once he'd figured out how to make a TV work- though only thanks to Magitech and only DVDs so far), leaned back with a smile. "I must agree. When Robert recommended you, I had no idea how young you were- how delightful."

"...recommend me for what?" Hiro asked after a beat where he wondered if his age was considered a good or bad thing to the old man and who exactly was Robert until he realized he was still participating in a conversation.

The man took a long sip of the drink- a Butterbeer that his Aunt ordered from the UK in bulk- that he'd ordered before responding. "I mentioned how I was losing one of my staff to Robert and he said that if I wanted the students to get an interesting experience, that I should look into hiring you, Mr. Hamada."

" _Teaching_?" He very nearly yelped in his shock- he just turned nineteen a week ago and to be in charge of teenagers. "Don't you have to pursue years of further education to even be an option? The only things I continued with was Runes and Charms- unless my time dueling counts for Defense- but surely not enough to be a potential teacher."

The wizard's eyes twinkled. _Twinkled_ , what even. "I believe you are getting the Muggle world mixed up with the Magical one, Mr. Hamada. Though most schools prefer those with more experience in their subject, the only real requirement is taking the NEWT for the subject and getting an O- both of which makes you a perfectly eligible candidate."

"A Defense teacher?" Hiro asked, more for something to say then out of curiosity because it just hit him that he was having a job interview to be a teacher of all things and he still had no idea which school or who the man interviewing him was.

"Ah," the Professor- Headmaster?- let out a muted exclamation as if he had just remembered something. "It just occurred to me that I never properly introduced myself- my name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


End file.
